


Are You Searching For Purpose?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's not feeling that great, Little bit of angst, M/M, Phil is a sweetheart, well quite a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's feeling down about his life and the future, and Phil's there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Searching For Purpose?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Kitchen Sink by twenty øne piløts.  
> I'm a sucker for angst, and Dan is basically me at the moment. Hopefully Phil can reassure us all that it'll be okay.

'Dan?' Phil softly rapped his knuckles on Dan's bedroom door. 'Can I come in?'  
There was no reply from the other side of the door and Phil began to worry a little. It wasn't like the younger man to keep to himself when Phil was around, he was normally quite outgoing.  
'Dan?' Phil asked, a little louder. 'Is everything alright?'  
Still nothing.  
'Okay, I'm coming in.' Phil said cautiously, pushing the door open slowly.   
When he entered the room, he was met with the sight of a mound of duvets and pillows piled up on the bed. A small sniffing noise was coming from the duvet mountain.  
'Phil?' A small voice called out. 'Is that you?'  
'Yeah, it's me, are you alright?' He asked, making his way over to the bed.  
A head of hobbit hair emerged from under the duvet, eyes blinking up at Phil.  
'I'm okay, I guess.' Dan sniffed. 'Just feeling a little down, that's all.'  
Dan felt the mattress sink next to him as Phil sat down.  
'What's the matter?' He asked, placing a hand on what he assumed to be Dan's shoulder- he couldn't tell from the piled up duvet.   
'Everything's just kind of shit.' Dan mumbled, staring blankly at the ground. 'I'm not really sure what the point is anymore.'  
Phil nodded slowly. 'The point of what?'  
'Everything.' Dan stated. 'Nothing seems worth it anymore, not even making videos. It's all just too much effort for something so worthless.'  
Phil attempted to wrap his arms around Dan, the mound of duvet only getting slightly in the way, pulling him close to his chest.  
'People out there care about you, and the content you put out.' Phil spoke softly. 'They genuinely do. They don't think it's worthless.'  
'I don't know.' Dan sighed, nuzzling his head into Phil's neck. 'I'm not sure of anything anymore.'  
'What's brought this on?' Phil asked, carding a hand through Dan's hair.  
Dan shrugged. 'This isn't getting me anywhere, is it? This isn't something I can do for the rest of my life, and I can't deal with that. What happens when I can't do this anymore?' He began to blink back tears. 'What will I do then? I can't do a normal job. It's better to just quit while I'm ahead and give up now.'  
'Oh Dan,' Phil smiled sadly. 'Don't ever give up on anything, okay? Even if you feel like it's hopeless, it's not always going to feel like that. Some days will just be a little... bleaker than others. The videos you make are not worthless, your future isn't worthless, and you are most certainly not worthless. You mean the world to me, okay?'  
Dan blinked back tears, sniffling slightly. 'Thank you Phil.' He tilted his head up and kissed the older man on the cheek.  
'That's okay.' Phil smiled, clapping his hands together. 'Now, emerge from your blankety fort and make it fit for two, while I grab my laptop and a DVD, okay? Maybe it'll cheer you up?'  
Dan nodded, a small smile creeping on to his face.  
Phil beamed back, tongue poking out slightly, before running out of the room.  
Dan unwrapped himself from his duvet, spreading it out on the bed. Maybe it would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short, but I felt like posting something today, even if it's hardly anything.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, but don't feel pressured to :)


End file.
